Manual interactions between users, user devices, and vehicles traditionally involve manual conveyance of data and information are can be inefficient and often insecure thereby reducing productivity and security associated with all parties involved. As such, there exists a need for a system to improve the efficiency, speed, and data security of performing interactions.